Life Goes On
by Flower Gal Aeris
Summary: Sephiroth, Aeris, and Cloud look back on their lives during the fight for the Planet, and then where they are now. I suck at poetry, justa warn ya.


"Life Goes On..."

"Life Goes On"

By Aeris

~Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy... that's wishful thinking. Reviews are really appreciated too! ^-^ Plz don't flame, I suck at poetry.~

"I look upon the lake of pure, 

Thinking of love, thinking of her. 

Could it ever have been so true? 

Or was it confusion, from feelings so new..."

"She has gone now, passed away, 

Gone from here, and there to stay. 

I cried when she looked with eyes so dim, 

I vowed to get my revenge on him."

"We went on, through so much strife, 

Without her by our side to fight.

We made it to our last destination, 

To defeat the Planet's abomination." 

"We went up, against the demons and such, 

To find her murderer- the world in his clutch.

We fought, and won, but not the end,

Meteor is coming- can we defend?"

"Holy emerged, her prayer of light,

Come to take on the evil's might.

Not enough death is near at hand

When green swivels of Lifestream float through the Land!"

"Aeris, she prayed, death was the cost.

But if not for her, we'd all be lost.

Her sacrifice brought us a light

Of Hope, Life, Love and Might."

"I realize now, I loved her like she was my sister, 

But Tifa, oh God, how I've missed her.

Try and understand, she's the one for me,

And I think always, that was meant to be."

"Goodbye, my comrade, my sister, my friend,

This peace on the Planet will never end.

Thanks to her, we can truly live now,

Farewell, Aeris Life goes on

~*~

"I look upon a Planet of Spirit,

Full of peace, life and merit.

How could I try and annihilate

A place so colourful and vibrant?"

"Because Mother said she's not my mother! Such a lie!

My real mother died from that demon's poison!

How could I have been so foolish?

I wish I wasn't born, oh how I wish!"

"Because of my greatest error

The sin that I would never, ever

Live down. A life I took,

At the will of that alien"

"I killed one I had longed to hold,

One I longed for, to be her own.

I begged that wrench, to spare the angel,

To leave innocence alone for a change."

" No, my son, she must die.'

And through the air, I feel myself fly.

Cold steel meets warm skin,

Creating its mortal wound within"

"He thought it was me, Cloud, the other puppet,

That I killed her, the one I loved.

I don't blame him for his accusation,

Though, I wish it didn't happen this way."

"They vowed to end my life one day,

And for that thought, each night, I pray.

Give them strength to end my existence,

So I can join my beloved, most cherished."

"They came to my abode, weapons in hand,

JENOVA took over, my triumph in command.

I refused, and she took control,

Not long before it would be all over."

"Indeed, they won, the alien panicked,

She took on my form and called Cloud below.

I was dying, my body crushed,

When an ethereal light opens above."

"The second Cloud won, JENOVA died,

Once and for all, and I was free from her ties.

I stare at the light, reach my arm outward,

A soft hand grasps mine, and pulls me up."

"Amazing, I have made it to the Promised Land?

And my Angel beside me takes my hand.

Welcome to Heaven, Sephiroth. You're not hated any longer.'

Her words seem to make me stronger."

"We are both dead, passed onto the next life,

But, as long as we have each other, everything is fine.

Heaven could be Hell, and still be Heaven 

If Aeris is with me, and so, Life goes on"

* * * * * * * * ~*~

"So long ago, I remember,

A town of an endless December.

The place of my birth,

At the top of the earth."

"I was snatched away, one fateful day

With my mother, dead father to stay.

We were treated like animals, in a lab,

And when I think of it it makes me so mad!"

"Hojo caused nothing but pain, and chaos,

He injected my Mother one day, that night we fled.

After many hours, we stopped to rest,

And not long after, my Mother was dead."

"A kind woman took me into her home,

Not having any children of her own.

I told her about the Planet; she doesn't understand.

And even I didn't know the problems at hand."

"So many years, spent avoiding the Turks,

Bad people sent to take me back to that place.

I evaded for a long time, until one day,

They caught me and took me to the lab to stay."

"Cloud, Tifa, and Barret- my friends- came for me,

Hoping I hadn't ceased to be.

Hojo tried to duplicate me with a beast,

But it turned on him, and joined us, to say the least."

"We went on still, chasing a man named Sephiroth.

All I heard about him, it isn't enough

To blame him at all. 

It isn't his fault."

"Poor man, confused so terribly,

Not knowing how to act, or who to be.

I prayed for more than Holy that day.

For the Lifestream and his Soul, did I pray."

"I finished it just before it struck through,

That Legendary Blade, dealt its mortal blow.

I died, with a smile on my face,

All that is left now, is to wait."

"My fellow party members continued to travel,

Making it to the final battle.

They fought the one I thought I could have loved,

And proved that, there's always a chance for love."

"Sephiroth was defeated, and died soon after.

I guided him here, to a land of supreme happiness.

He was so happy to see me, as was I to him,

We hugged, cried, laughed, and even kissed."

"Now, we are here. The Promised Land.

The others will join us when the time comes.

Until then, we have each other. Forever together,

Forced apart in Life, united in Death, together in the Next Life."

"Love doesn't come easy, between sides of a war,

He murdered me, I prayed for his Soul.

I know it wasn't him. I knew that before.

I do know, I love him. And, Life goes on ."


End file.
